Harry's Beacon
by Gambito
Summary: Harry plans to escape to Beacon Hills in order to find some peace and quiet, but this all comes crashing down when he receives an arson case before he leaves and then meets Peter Hale. Rated M for safety sake.


Harry's Beacon

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Harry Potter or Teen Wolf or their respective characters. They belong to their respective owners._

_Notes: _

_I know that I have not been updating at all for a while now and I promise you that it is not by choice. I have recently gotten a job and I find that I pass out at night as soon as I have finished eating dinner. But I have Word again now so I can finally write again. _

_I have a series of one-shots that I still need to finish, and I will update The Odd Combination of Fate and Humor as soon as I can._

_**Now without further ado, Harry's Beacon:**_

Harry waved his hand over his room and this caused the last of his things to fly into the open suitcase on the bed. He looked around the room that once belonged to Sirius and a sharp feeling ran through his chest. He cast a weightless spell on the case before he picked up the bag and walked out of the room with only a single glance around the room.

The war was finished, but he quickly found that he didn't fit into the now mostly peaceful wizarding world. He had only been an Auror for two years after he had finished school as an 8th year and he was already sick of the monotonous routine. Hermione and Ron were living their own life and with a baby on the way things had been busy for them lately.

Ginny had her pick of the Quidditch teams after their mutual break-up. Both of them had realized that they were a lot better off as brother and sister than they were when they were dating. Fred and George now owned one of the most popular shops in Diagon Alley and even though they invited him over a lot, Harry didn't really want to make them worry about him because that is what would happen if they start realizing that he wasn't being himself.

The rest of the Weasleys had all gone back to doing what they used to do and as such they stayed busy most of the time. Harry cast a glance around Grimmauld Place before he called Kreacher. The house elf appeared with a pop. He ordered the elf to keep the place clean since he would be away for a while before he locked the floo and stepped out of the house. He shrunk his bag and then put it in his pocket.

He apparated to the apparition point within the Ministry and walked to his office. He only had a few more things to pick up before he left since he had already cleared most of his office the day before when he had handed in his resignation. A knock on his office door brought him out of his thoughts and he smiled when he saw that Draco was leaning against the frame of the door. They had become friends after Harry had succeeded in keeping Draco's parents out of Azkaban and Lucius Malfoy still surprised him with how the man had changed for the better.

"So, Kingsley just told me that you quit being an Auror. What are you going to do now that you won't be living the 'exciting' life of catching bad guys anymore?" Harry shrugged. "I am going to go live in a place where no one knows me for a while. I found a place called Beacon Hills that seems to be perfect for blending in. I just want to get away from everything for a bit." The blonde nodded. Everyone who knew Harry had seen that the drive he usually had was gone, so a change of place would actually be a good idea for a while.

"Are you going to allow us to visit?" Harry nodded before he took out a plain band from his pocket and tossed it over to the blonde. "The portkey is set to take you to the front door of my new house. I have already cast a few notice-me-not charms there and there is a porch that blocks muggles from being able to see the front door unless they are right outside the house. I sent the bands to the others as well and they will also receive a letter explaining everything."

Draco gave a slight smile. "I suppose that I am getting the band now because you were on your way to see me anyway." Harry gave a nod before he quickly double-checked to see if he had missed anything. Draco walked with him to the apparition point. They said their goodbyes and Harry was just about to apparate away when someone called his name.

He glanced over to where Kingsley was making his way towards them. "Hi Harry, I'm sorry that I'm stopping you so suddenly, but when you mentioned that you were going to Beacon Hills, it reminded me of a small case-file that the other minister had asked me to look into." Harry was about to argue, but the man held up his hand. "I know you are moving away to get some peace and quiet and that is why I am asking you to take on this case for old time's sake. Otherwise I have to send a few other Aurors and before long everyone will know where you are. I also added a charm that would allow you to contact me if you have found something."

Harry sighed and took the file. Kingsley had a good point there. "Fine, I will look into it when I can, but I will report back on my own terms." Kingsley nodded before he bid them goodbye and left. Harry looked up when he felt Draco's eyes on him. "You never seem to catch a break do you wonder-boy?"

Harry smiled at the blonde's teasing before saying goodbye once more and then he apparated off before anyone else could arrive to stop him. He arrived on his front porch and walked into the house. It was small enough to fit him perfectly and big enough to be able to house his friends, should they decide to visit. It was also mostly hidden away by a wooded area so that he could at least fly his new broom whenever the need struck him.

He placed the file on the kitchen table and with a wave of his wand everything unpacked itself. An illusion of a moving van was queued to go off the next day so he had some time to fix everything up. Not that people would actually question the fact that he moved in so fast, but with the new rules on magic, it was better to be safe than sorry if muggles were to start asking too many questions and appearing suddenly out of thin air would definitely lead to questions.

He glanced at the file and it was in his hand before he even moved to pick it up. Harry rolled his eyes at himself. He never could leave things alone for more than a day and that is why he was so constantly overworked. He opened the file and winced slightly as he saw the pictures. It was an arson case, but it couldn't be a normal one if it landed itself in the Auror department. Entire families were being targeted and since the bodies of at least one werewolf had been found each time, it was concluded that someone might be targeting magical creatures.

Harry decided that the best move would be to first find the pack that controlled Beacon Hills, if there were one. The arson case could be the result of one werewolf pack trying to eliminate the rest in order to gain more influence and power or it could be the work of a human hunter. He looked around and silently cursed before he walked over to his new office and placed the case-file in a drawer. He had told Kingsley that he would look at it on his own time, but it was obvious that things wouldn't happen that way unless he wanted more deaths on his conscience.

It was already late afternoon and so it wouldn't help him at all if he got started on it now though. Harry allowed himself to wonder about what he wanted to make for dinner instead. He didn't really feel like cooking so take-out would do. He made his way to the garage where a black Ferrari stood and he groaned.

He had asked a muggleborn intern at the ministry to go out and choose a car for him. He hadn't even looked at it when he arranged for it to be delivered and now he was deeply regretting it. Driving around in a small town like Beacon Hills in a Ferrari was bound to catch the attention of a whole lot of people.

Harry just barely stopped himself from immediately casting a disillusionment spell on the car. Magic and muggle technology never worked well together, but luckily Arthur Weasley had come up with a spell that would allow a few spells to be cast on an electronic object without damaging it so he cast the needed spells before getting into the car and backing it out of the driveway. He tried to fight the urge to smile at the feel of the car around him, but it was a losing battle so he decided to just go with it.

He made his way to the take-out shop in record time and he knew that he had narrowly missed being chased down by the local law-enforcement. Or rather, he would have been chased down if his car hadn't been disillusioned, but he quickly figured out the downside of using that spell on a car since people tended to not see him while driving.

Harry looked at his car and whispered a Finite Incantatum while aiming it only towards the disillusionment spell. He might be the boy-who-lived but he was pretty sure that being the master of death didn't include a scenario where he actually died in a car accident. '_You never know'_ a voice whispered and he shook his head. Death really had a funny sense of humor.

He locked his car and then spent a few minutes deciding on what to order when he entered the building. He then settled for a pizza and paid before walking out once it was done. The two ladies behind the counter were already gossiping and he was sure that he would probably be the talk of the town by breakfast the next morning. He inwardly cringed and lengthened his steps.

Harry was so busy with his own thoughts that he completely forgot to look where he was walking and just as he rounded the corner of the shop, he found himself walking right into another person. The pizza went flying, but when Harry finally righted himself, he looked up to see that the guy that he had bumped into had somehow caught it. He then looked up at the guy's face and his mouth went completely dry.

The guy could only be described to be as hot as hell. The man was tall and Harry found himself only coming up to the man's shoulders. The guy had brown hair and a handsome face and it looked like the man actually worked out a little. Harry jerked slightly as he realized that he was eyeing a guy and that the man might take offense since some people didn't accept same-sex relationships in the muggle world. But he didn't have to worry because the man seemed to be in the same state of shock as he was because he stood completely frozen as well.

Harry stepped back slightly. "Hi, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. Thanks for catching that." The man nodded and he shifted the pizza to one hand while holding out the other for a handshake. "No problem. I'm Peter Hale." Harry hesitated only a second before he shook Peter's hand. "I'm Harry Potter."

They both jerked back simultaneously as a jolt of electricity ran through their hands and they both laughed awkwardly as Peter handed the pizza over to Harry. "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new or just passing through?" Harry decided that there was no harm in talking with the guy since he might find a lead in the arson case faster if he had someone who had lived in Beacon Hills for a while to ask questions to. A slight use of Legilimens also indicated that the man didn't hold any negative intentions.

"I just moved here. It's actually my first day of being here." Peter nodded and Harry wondered why the guy looked like he was fighting himself about something. The man's face suddenly changed as if he had made up his mind. "Would you like me to show you around?" Harry hadn't been expecting that.

The man hadn't looked very keen on doing it so he thought that it was better to decline instead of forcing his company on someone who might actually have other plans so he shook his head. "Its fine you don't have to. Besides, you probably have somewhere you need to be anyway." Peter shook his head. "I actually came to get myself something to eat so that I could just get out of the house a bit so technically I don't have any other plans. You might actually be helping by letting me show you around."

Harry decided to give in so he nodded. "Alright then, I'll wait out here while you get your dinner and then we can sit out here and figure out what to do next." Peter shot him a charming smile as Harry sat down on the benches that lined the outside of the restaurant. It didn't take long before Peter returned with another pizza box in his hands. They sat outside and chatted while they ate. They stayed away from personal topics so the topics mostly revolved around family and work.

Harry admitted that he didn't really work anymore and that he was searching for something else to do while Peter mentioned that he usually did whatever he felt like doing since their family had enough money and he didn't need to work except when helping out family members. Their conversation turned into a companionable silence as they finished eating and they both stood up to throw away the boxes once they were done. Peter offered to drive him around town so Harry accepted. "Would you mind if I dropped off my car at home first?"

Peter shook his head. "I'll follow you." Harry nodded and they walked to their cars. Harry was intrigued when he saw a sleek black Jaguar that was parked next to his own car and he couldn't stop his grin when Peter walked straight towards it. The man turned to give Harry's own Ferrari a look before he froze when he saw that Harry was getting into it. Peter grinned but he said nothing before they drove off to Harry's house.

Harry immediately parked his car in the garage when they got to his house and he wondered whether he should ask Peter to join him for a cup of coffee after he showed him around a bit. Peter was silent as Harry got into the car and it confused him. "Is there something wrong?" Peter's gaze shifted to his and he shook his head. "No nothing is wrong. You actually live quite close to our place. I just have to warn you to stay inside at night though. These woods become very dangerous sometimes."

Harry adopted a worried expression as he gazed out to the woods. "Has anyone been attacked?" Peter shook his head. "No, but that's because the people stay out of the woods. A few teenagers had a scare a few years back with a mountain lion, but they got away without any injuries. I hope that you weren't planning on taking up jogging though. The trails have all mostly disappeared because of their lack of use."

Harry shook his head as he turned back to Peter. "I definitely doubt that I would do any jogging or wandering after hearing about that mountain lion. I would rather not become a meal." Peter laughed before he reversed out of the driveway. He showed Harry the shops and the schools as well as all the other essential stops. The place didn't have a lot of things, but it had everything that he needed.

Their conversation turned silent after a while and Harry found himself dozing off during the short drive home. Peter lightly shook him awake and he sleepily asked the other man whether he would like a cup of coffee. Peter immediately accepted and they made their way into the house. Harry was glad that he had made everything as muggle as possible within the house itself otherwise there would have been a lot of questions to answer. They talked about a few more random things as Peter asked him about his old friends and Harry found the man so easy to talk to that he almost slipped up and spoke about his life in the wizarding world a few times.

When they finished their coffee, Peter thanked him before making an excuse and leaving. Something prompted Harry to read Peter's surface thoughts again and he frowned when the man's thoughts came to him. _Peter just stated that he was going to watch me closely to see whether or not I was a part of the group of hunters that had been spotted around town. Does that mean that he is a werewolf or at least part of a family with werewolves? Why can't I sense any magic from him like I did with the werewolves in the wizarding world then? _Harry shook his head and closed the door after watching Peter drive off. One thing was for certain though, Peter wasn't a normal muggle.

They met up quite a few times after that, but Harry found that he was unable to figure what exactly Peter was even with the use of his magic and Peter couldn't seem to be able to feel it when he used his magic either. It was all very confusing. Even the other residents in Beacon Hills were surprised when Peter and Harry started hanging out frequently and he learned that the Hale family mostly kept to themselves.

…

Now it was already two months after his move and he had realized a few other things. Whenever it was the night of the full moon he could see a pair of icy blue eyes watching him from the forest, but whatever it was, never walked out from the protection of the trees. Sometimes howls filled the air not too far from his house and when Peter asked him about it, Harry would say that the wolves didn't bother him even though he knew that there hadn't been any normal wolves in that area for quite a while.

He looked out into the darkness. It was the perfect night to fly a bit and since Peter had cancelled their usual movie night because of family problems, it would also give Harry some time to check out the woods for once. Harry dressed warmly before grabbing his broom and then casting a spell that would alert him if anyone were to come up to his front door even though the wards around his house would alert him as well. Hermione and Ron had only managed to visit him once while Draco had visited quite a few times. None of them had met Peter yet though since Harry wanted to see how things worked out for them first.

He then cast a notice-me-not spell on himself and his broom before taking off into the night. It was a new moon and Harry paused for a minute to cast a spell that would allow him to see in the dark. It would be disastrous if he hit a tree just because he couldn't see. He then ascended above the trees and lost himself to the sensation of flight. It was exhilarating to fly again and he wondered why he hadn't done it at all during the two months that he had been in Beacon Hills already. He was still enjoying the flight when the sudden smell of smoke teased his nose.

He flew around until he finally caught the sight of a big bonfire, at first he ignored it but fear gripped his heart as he saw that it was in fact a house that was burning and it was the same house that Peter had indicated to be his home when they passed it a few times. Harry had never been there to visit since Peter usually just came to visit him in order to get away from the too many family members that he lived with, but Peter had actually mentioned that he wanted Harry to meet his family when they held their next gathering.

Harry flattened himself to his broom as he raced over to the house, but he stayed out of sight. There were three people outside who were holding gasoline canisters and there was a woman who had just finished making a circle of what seemed to be black sand around the house. It was clear that they had set fire to the building and Harry frowned at what seemed to be a lack of people in the top part of the house.

One of the people within the house finally made it out and Harry recognized it to be Derek Hale, Peter's nephew. He reeled back as Derek's features suddenly changed to become more wolf-like and he mentally grimaced since it seemed like the answers to the arson case had just been dumped into his lap. Derek tried to pass the black circle but it threw him back and his shout of anger prompted Harry to act since it seemed like the sand actually weakened the werewolves.

The woman laughed and taunted Derek as she pulled out a case and took out what seemed to be a crossbow. The other three followed her example and Harry heard Derek asking why she had to be a hunter. The woman said something back before leveling her crossbow at the teenager and Harry flew in closer.

Now that he had actual proof that it was a fight between hunters and werewolves, Harry was able to act without having the ministry on his neck for revealing the magic world to muggles. Yet he still put the hunters to sleep before he bound them without them seeing him and he then landed in front of Derek in order to break the circle. He cast charms against fire around each individual that he sensed within the house so that they wouldn't burn and he then cast a spell to douse the fire completely.

Derek was staring at him as if he was some kind of alien, but Harry didn't care at that moment in time. He noticed that Derek had suffered only minor burns and he ran into the house after casting a spell to shield the perimeters in case there were any other hunters out there. He rushed through the house to where he could feel most of the people were and he was shocked to find them trapped in the basement.

The black sand had been lined in front of a door that looked heavy enough to probably even give werewolves some trouble. It seemed like the hunters had somehow lured the family inside the room so that they couldn't escape once the fire started. Harry didn't want to use bombarda to get them out because it would cause too much of an explosion inside the tiny space and a simple Alohomora wasn't going to cause the door to just magically swing open so he decided to use brute magical force instead.

"Please step away from the door! I wiped away the black sand and I am going to force the door open!" A voice called out to him from the room. "Harry, is that you? What the hell are you doing here?! Be careful there are some bad people out there! You can't move this door, it's much too heavy." Harry shook his head. He had already dealt with the people, but something told him that Harry and Peter as well as his entire family will have some very interesting things to talk about once he got them out.

"Last chance, Peter, get everyone away from the door and out of its path or they might just find themselves trapped beneath it." This time he heard a shuffling sound as people quickly moved away and he waited until he sensed that everyone was well away from the door. He then sensed Derek standing behind him and he turned to the man. "You better step back too, this might be slightly destructive." He turned back and focused every part of his magic on the door. Wind picked up around him and he fought to contain it within a single blast. He could feel that the range of spells that he had cast earlier had taken quite a bit of his magic due to the amount of people he had been shielding individually, but he had a lot left in his reserves.

It felt like an eternity before he was able to safely release the blast and he mentally shook his head at what would probably follow. He hoped that he had enough magic to call upon Kingsley before he passed out from overusing his magic. He had practiced his casting an hour or so before he grabbed his broom so his magic levels still hadn't filled up yet either. He concentrated on the problem at hand. The blast ripped through the door like paper, but it was only supposed to target the door itself. He winced as he stepped through the doorway and saw that the blast had made a door-sized hole in the side of the building as well. Peter stormed up to him and looked him over and he realized that Peter now had certain werewolf features on display due to the adrenaline.

"What the hell was that? Do you make a point of hiding explosives on you or something?" Harry stumbled slightly and Peter caught him with a worried look in his eyes, but before the man could ask him whether he was alright, Derek spoke up. "Uncle Peter he used magic! He actually blasted the door off with magic and he caught the hunters and put them to sleep!" Peter looked at Harry in shock, but with spots flying around in front of his eyes, Harry could only accio the charm that Kingsley had given him.

He held it in his hand as he fought to stay awake and it heated up. "Friends of mine will be arriving soon. They will bring people to help heal everyone and they will take the hunters to a prison as well. If you see a white haired blonde then tell him that you are Peter. He will know what to do." Peter looked like he was about to say something, but Harry passed out before he could hear what it was.

…

Peter felt fear grip him as he felt Harry go limp in his arms. The attack on their house had come out of nowhere while he had been in a meeting with the rest of his family. He had called them together in order to give them the news that he had finally found his mate, but since his mate was human, or had at least seemed to be human, he needed their permission to reveal the supernatural world to him.

He looked down at Harry. It seems like the meeting wasn't even needed. Any skepticism that he might have had, disappeared when an object came flying out of nowhere and into Harry's hand before he had passed out. Peter looked up as he suddenly heard several crack-like sounds outside the house and he held Harry protectively as a man appeared in front of him, but when a white-haired blonde peaked out from behind the man, Peter took a chance.

He looked at the blonde. "Harry told me to tell you that I'm Peter." The blonde relaxed before he turned to the man next to him. "It's alright Kingsley, Harry knows him." He then turned back to Peter. "I'm Draco Malfoy. You can call me Draco. What happened here?" Peter eyed their wands as he carefully spoke. "We had a meeting in the basement when a group of hunters trapped us inside and set the place on fire. We all thought we were going to die when Harry suddenly appeared and told us to step back from the door so that he could open it."

He looked down at Harry with a worried expression as he shifted him into a more comfortable position in his arms. "My nephew, Derek, said that Harry used magic to blast the door down and he just called you before he fell unconscious." Kingsley nodded before moving to inspect the doorway as Draco moved closer to the man holding Harry.

"Don't worry, he just depleted his core. He's the type of idiot that always goes overboard to protect those he cares about. A few hours' sleep and he will be up again in no time at all." Peter visibly relaxed and he wondered why the blonde wasn't demanding him to go lay Harry down somewhere. Surely it wasn't their custom to leave a friend in a stranger's arms? Yet they said nothing.

Draco motioned for Peter to follow him outside and once they had descended the steps, the blonde conjured a pair of comfortably padded outdoor seats. The blonde sat down in the one and Peter hesitantly lay Harry down on the double-seater before he took a seat next to him and looked at Draco for an explanation.

The blonde gave a slight smile. "I came to visit a few times and Harry spoke about you. He didn't seem to know for sure whether you were part of the magical community or not, otherwise he would have revealed that he was a wizard much earlier. He didn't grow up in the wizarding world so I don't think he knows that there are different types of werewolves. He must have been very confused since he wouldn't have been able to sense magic in you."

Peter nodded; it made sense, before he looked back towards the house. Draco followed his gaze. "I had us talk here instead of inside because the others are probably doing tests around the house at the moment. It was also clear that you weren't about to let Harry out of your sight, so I thought this to be a temporary solution until we left."

Peter glanced at the blonde wizard in acknowledgement before he looked at Harry. It's not that he didn't want to talk, he just didn't know how to react and there were so many questions he wanted to ask. The sound of the other man shifting in his seat, brought Peter's attention back to the blonde and he was surprised to see a serious expression on the man's face as he spoke.

"When did you sense that Harry was your mate?" Peter froze completely and he barely stopped his mouth from falling open as he gave the man a suspicious glare. Draco's face softened and he held his hands up with a slight laugh. "Harry doesn't know. He's usually mostly clueless about things like these. He doesn't notice when someone wants him for just being himself and sometimes he even doubts that anyone would actually want him like that if he weren't who he was. I only know because you haven't stopped touching at least some part of him since we got here and I feel that I should warn you. Harry has a lot of friends with a variety of tempers, but there is one important thing that people should never forget… we would bring hell down upon the one that hurts him in any way."

Peter could feel his wolf's hackles rise at the threat, but his human side took it for what it was… a warning that they were entrusting someone they cared a lot about, to him. The statement about wanting Harry for who he was didn't even register to the man. "Thank you. No matter if he accepts me as a mate or as a friend, I will always do anything I can to protect him." Draco gave him a nod with a slight smile before he took out his wand and quickly ran it over Harry while Peter made a move to shield his mate at the sudden movement. "I just want to make sure that it is only magical exhaustion."

Peter paused at these words and he waited until Draco gave the 'all-clear' before he sat down again. The sound of footsteps rang out near them and Peter saw the man called Kingsley walking towards them with a troubled expression but his eyes became clear as he stopped in front of them. "The hunters have been sent to the Ministry, but there is evidence that there could be more on their way here." Kingsley looked at Peter. "Usually I wouldn't be dragging civilians into a case, but as the alpha's avenger you have a right to hear the details about this case if you promise that you can keep it a secret."

Peter nodded grimly. The practice of having avengers had died out long ago so he didn't know how the man had known that he was one. The man must have seen his confusion because he looked him straight in the eye. "It would require nothing less than an avenger to stand at Harry's side. You could say that Harry himself would be called that if he had been a wolf. Your calmness regarding the situation also gave it away."

The werewolf frowned as his mind sorted through the new information. Being an avenger meant that you had gone through a lot of trials and that a lot of people looked to you to save them as a result. It also meant that the person had endured certain things that would have driven lesser beings insane.

He looked at Harry. From what he could figure out, these people and Harry were like part of the wizarding police force. Surely it wasn't so bad in the wizarding world that avengers would be created by just working in the law enforcement departments? A flash of the torture that he had endured under the hunters' hands flashed through his mind and he clenched his teeth. Just the thought of Harry in such a situation made his blood boil.

Peter looked up as movement caught his eye and he saw that the man had turned to Draco. "…if you stay here. I will give you permission to call in a few others as well. We will need to guard the area around the clock so only choose those that you and Harry trust." Peter lifted an eyebrow in surprise. Magical and supernatural races didn't usually go through so much trouble for each other. What was going on?

Kingsley turned back to him. "Harry moved here to get away from everything and he has been through enough, so I don't want to send a bunch of strangers here to bother him. The group that comes here will only be made out of people that both Harry and Draco trust so I hope this is acceptable? I am glad that I gave this case to Harry just as he was moving here, he wasn't sending in reports so I thought that the attacks had already stopped. If it were anyone else then they probably wouldn't have gotten to you in time since he was probably keeping an eye on you."

A groan echoed around them and they all looked down to see that Harry was opening his eyes. He looked at Kingsley. "I didn't meet Peter just to dig around for the arson case. Heck I literally bumped into him on the first day I got here and I didn't even know for sure if he was connected to the werewolves since I only felt that there was something different about him. I am glad that I decided to fly a bit tonight though, otherwise I wouldn't have smelled the smoke or seen the fire." Harry made a move to get up, but he frowned when Peter pushed him back down.

…

Harry wanted to glare at the amused but worried looks that he was receiving from Draco and Kingsley, but Peter's touch must have short-circuited his brain. Kingsley then smiled before he excused himself and Draco did the same shortly after. Harry saw the frown on Peter's face and he absentmindedly raised his hand to smooth down the skin.

He heard Peter's breath catch slightly as their skin touched before the man took his hand away from his face and folded it into his own on his lap. Harry was sure that the man didn't even notice. "You should rest. Your friend, Draco, said that it would take a couple of hours' sleep for you to be able to restore your magic." The words made Harry smile. "I recuperate a lot faster than that, they just never let me out of the infirmary until a day or two after, since they usually believe that I work too much."

…

Peter frowned at this and Harry sighed. "Now that I know I can tell you everything, I will. Just as I hope that you will tell me everything as well." Peter nodded with a worried smile on his face. Harry moved to sit up once again, but this time he fell back as his body protested against its use. Peter immediately stood before moving over to Harry and picking him up.

He was expecting a threat on his life for doing it without permission, but the fact that nothing came, showed him how weak Harry was actually feeling at the moment. He glanced down and saw that Harry was almost passing out again. He carried the other man inside to his rooms since the focus of the investigation seemed to only take place downstairs and after seeing Draco make chairs out of nothing, he wasn't surprised to find that the house was fixed again. Not even the scent of smoke lingered.

He laid Harry down on his bed before trying to move away, but Harry yanked lightly on his arm. "Please stay, I was afraid that I would lose you today." The words were mumbled as if Harry was talking in his sleep, but Peter gave in anyway. He climbed in behind Harry and held him tightly against his body while breathing in his mate's scent to calm both him and his wolf. Harry wasn't the only one that had thought that they wouldn't see each other again.

…

Harry woke up late the next morning and he was surprised to find that he felt extremely well-rested. He didn't open his eyes quite yet though since he somehow felt extremely comfortable where he was. Which didn't really make sense because his bed was comfortable, but not this comfortable.

The feeling of a puff of air on his neck alerted him to the fact that he wasn't alone in bed and Harry froze in shock before he opened his eyes and slowly tried to move. Yet he was barely able to move an inch before he felt an arm tighten around his stomach to pull him closer to the other person's chest. Harry whipped his head around while preparing to curse whomever the person was, but he relaxed completely when he saw that he was being held by Peter.

The events of the previous night caught up to him and Harry instinctively grabbed a hold of the man's arm in order to reassure himself that Peter was really there. His touch caused the other man to bury his face in the spot between Harry's shoulder and neck and Harry had to bite down on his lip to keep a moan from escaping from him.

He knew that his feelings for the man had grown a lot ever since he had felt the jolt of electricity that had sparked between them when they met, despite it only being a short while ago, but he had mostly tried to ignore it because he had been sure that the man would never be interested in him. He still wasn't sure about it but the previous night had given him some hope at least.

Harry really wanted to stay in Peter's arms so that he could see the man's reaction to his close proximity, but the man and his family were in danger so keeping everyone safe was his first priority. He slowly tried to extract himself once more, but he froze when a low growl echoed around the room. The next thing he knew was that he had been flipped onto his back and Peter was pinning him to the bed with his body.

The man's mouth was on his neck and the man's fangs were keeping him in place. _Well that confirms yesterday's spectacle and the question on whether he is really a werewolf or not, though I thought that werewolves could only shift during the full moon._ He somehow knew that Peter wasn't going to hurt him so he relaxed his body completely and waited to see what Peter would do next. He ignored the fact that the position was turning him on because they still had a lot of things to sort out and he didn't even know if Peter really liked him in that way.

The man seemed to relax when he realized that Harry wasn't fighting against him in order to leave and he allowed his fangs to retract before he licked the spot where he had bitten, even though the bite hadn't made a single mark. They stayed frozen like this for a few more seconds before Peter let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry if that scared you Harry, the stuff from last night just ran through my mind when I felt you move away and the realization that there had been a possibility that I would never have seen you again became too much for me and my wolf to handle." Harry slowly lifted his hand to touch Peter's cheek since they hadn't moved from their previous position yet.

"Does this mean that you actually have feelings for me too?" The question surprised Peter and it took him a few seconds to realize that Harry had just admitted to having feelings for him in a very roundabout way. He smiled before leaning down to lightly kiss the other man. "Of course I do! But mine aren't just feelings that could change at any point in the future. If you decide to accept me, then we would be together until the day that we die."

Harry smiled, but Peter saw the confusion that was mingling with the happiness in his eyes. "I am a werewolf and as a werewolf I only have one true life-mate. I wouldn't die if my life-mate rejected me, but I would never be as happy as I would have been if I had that person at my side even though I would stay faithful." The light in Harry's eyes dimmed as his face fell and Peter frowned. He thought that Harry would be happy about finding out that they were mates after the declaration that he had made.

It took a second longer to realize that Harry was softly speaking to him. "Who was your mate and why would they reject you? What would happen between us if they suddenly decided to return?" Peter gaped at the man in shock as relief ran through his body, but he quickly composed himself. He thought back to his explanation and realized that Harry must think that he had already met his life-mate while in reality he had only mentioned the last part because he didn't want Harry to feel that he was pressuring him into being in a relationship with him.

He leaned down to kiss Harry once again and then he smiled. "Well I am sure that my mate can figure out who he is if he put his mind to it and your second question can only be answered by him if he ever wanted to leave. The last question isn't relevant if you can figure out the answer to your first question though." Harry's confused and hurt expression tugged at his heart and Peter realized that he wasn't really explaining himself as well as he thought he was. _Or maybe it was just like Draco said. Harry doesn't notice when someone really likes him for being him._

He leaned down to whisper into Harry's ear. "You are my life-mate Harry, only you." Peter's chest felt warm as he pulled back to watch Harry's reaction to his words, but he hadn't expected to suddenly find their positions reversed as Harry tried to hide his face in Peter's chest. The werewolf softly chuckled as he saw the tell-tale pink color forming on the other man's ears and a muffled retort greeted him.

"Sorry Harry, I didn't catch that?" The werewolf's grin widened as Harry threw him an embarrassed glare after he finally raised his head. "I said that you should be glad that I like you so much otherwise you would have found yourself out of bed and on your arse for teasing me like that." Peter took Harry's chin in his hand and urged it up when Harry was about to lie down again. "I wasn't trying to trick you. I was just trying to explain things in such a way that you wouldn't feel pressured into being with me if you didn't really want to. I know that there are some magical creatures out there that can't live for long without their mates."

Harry smiled. It made sense and he felt kind of like an idiot over the fact that he had misread the meaning behind the words so much. Peter's hand moved from his jaw to his cheek. "Although I must admit that I would follow you in death if you were to go before me after we bonded." This time it was Peter's turn to be confused as Harry smiled secretively at his words. It hurt that his mate would find his death funny, but before he could think about it more, Harry had placed a hand on his lips as if to silence his thoughts.

"Don't think about something that you will regret until I tell you about everything. But you must know that I would never be happy about the thought of you dying." Peter nodded in understanding and he wanted to insist that they talk about it now, but Harry moved off of him in order to sit on the side of the bed. "We need to check up on your family and the reports before we can lock ourselves away for that talk though."

Peter sighed and nodded as he also got up. He knew that Harry was right, but he wondered whether his mate knew that he would probably have to tell his tale to the rest of the close family in his pack as well. Privacy was the one thing that pack-life heavily lacked and it would probably take Harry a while to get used to it if he were to accept him.

…

Harry fumbled slightly with his fingers as he sat in front of almost a dozen werewolves and a few humans. He glared slightly at Peter and the man blanched before Harry just gave a sigh of defeat. He knew that he was being a bit unfair since Remus had once explained pack-mentality to him, but he hadn't known that he would be expected to tell his tale in front of the whole pack!

He gave Peter's hand a squeeze to show that he wasn't too angry before he focused on the alpha. Talia Hale seemed to be a very strong alpha, but Harry couldn't shake the feeling that Peter was stronger and something told him that it was only the sequence of their births that somehow got mixed up. This meant that fate probably had something in store for one of the two of them and Harry didn't like the thought.

Talia stood and walked to the center of the room while looking at him. "So you are Harry James Potter, a wizard and you have accepted that you are the mate of my brother, Peter Hale?" Harry sighed and he looked at Peter before he turned to Talia and answered. "Yes I am Harry James Potter, but I have not accepted the bond yet."

The people in the room let out angry comments, but Peter stood and silenced them before they got out more than just a few words. "What Harry means is that we haven't accepted the bond yet, because we both have pasts that we need to explain to each other before we can accept the bond." The room immediately fell silent and they looked apprehensively at Harry.

He knew then that he probably didn't have to stress so much about his own past since it seemed like Peter also had some kind of past. Talia stepped forward with a sad expression on her face. "Do you know what an avenger is Harry?" Harry glanced to Peter and he saw a sad and apprehensive expression in the man's eyes before he shook his head.

Talia looked at her brother and Harry felt a warm feeling as the look clearly expressed the love, pain and sadness that she was feeling. It was clear that the alpha really cared a lot for her brother and when Harry looked around the room he saw that the same expressions were mirrored in the eyes of the rest of the room's occupants and he was glad that he didn't see a hint of pity.

Peter sighed and stepped forward. Harry didn't understand why they had to do this in front of an audience, but if it helped Peter to feel more relaxed then he would do it. Talia stepped back and Harry found that his eyes couldn't leave his mate as he stepped in front of him. "An avenger is someone that the whole pack depends on and unfortunately they are created and not born. Avengers are wolves that survived something that most wolves wouldn't have and they receive the mark of death upon them."

Harry's heart clenched as he watched Peter slowly remove his shirt. There were scars littered all over his body and it was clear that he had been tortured. The wizard couldn't stop himself as he stepped forward to trace the scars. "What happened?" The tone in his voice made many of the room's occupants shiver. It was clear that his tone promised death to the culprits and for the first time Talia actually felt hope that her brother would finally find happiness with someone.

Peter's voice was thick as he answered. "The hunters caught me while I was walking home from my high school one day. They wanted to use me as a bargaining chip in order to free one of their leaders. I was in their 'care' for a year before they finally contacted my family since they wanted them desperate enough to bargain without thinking twice, but my family attacked the compound as soon as they figured out where I was from the scent on the letter that was sent. They found out about the mark of death later and they were still after me for a while because of it since I was both a threat and they wanted to study me to learn what its function is." Harry was shaking with fury by the time he had finished speaking and he looked directly at Peter as the silence in the room grew deafening.

"Are they dead?" Peter nodded in confusion at Harry's question and the wizard gave a dark laugh. "Good, they won't receive any peace now that I know." The loose objects in the room were rattling loudly and even the chairs that the room's occupants were sitting on were shaking. Peter grabbed Harry and held him tightly as he tried to get the wizard to calm down. It took a few minutes but everything finally stopped shaking as Harry sagged against him.

Derek gave a nervous laugh. "Now I know which signs to look out for when a wizard gets angry." Most of the room's occupants tried to silence him because they didn't want Harry's anger directed at him, but Harry merely burst out laughing as he looked at Derek with a fond expression on his face. "Not every wizard can cause the room to shake, but in a way I guess you are right." He took a deep breath before he hugged Peter to him.

"Sorry, my anger can be more volatile than most." Peter shook his head as he hugged his mate back. He was just glad that his mate still wanted him and that he didn't think that he was something akin to damaged goods... and that he didn't seem to think that it was too dangerous to be his mate since he was a target for the hunters. Harry stepped back with a sad expression on his face. "I just hope that you would still like me after you heard my own story."

The occupants of the room frowned. What was worse than being tortured for a year as a teenager and then being endlessly hunted afterwards? Surely the wizard just imagined that his experiences were worse? Harry took an orb out of his pocket and enlarged it before he looked around the room. "Since most of you do not know anything about magic, I will be using the orb to show you the memories while I explain. Just make sure that no one touches me, otherwise I could become lost in my own memories."

The room's occupants nodded with wide eyes before Harry began to chant. He glanced lovingly at Peter one last time before he allowed himself to become lost in his memories. He showed them his parents' deaths and his life at the Dursleys as well as all of the key points within his years at Hogwarts. He showed them the escape as well as everything that followed and lastly he showed them how he had walked to his death. He had barely started to show them the part where he had defeated Voldemort when loud shouting reached his ears and he instinctively stopped the spell.

The scene that met him as he refocused was chaos as he realized that the entire pack was trying to keep an extremely wolfed-out Peter from trying to reach him. Harry mentally cursed at the fact that he had apparently not handled his explanation as well as he thought he would. He had completely forgotten to add Peter's instincts to protect his mate to his calculations. To make matters worse, Peter's wolf probably thought that everything had just happened since it had just been shown to them.

The pack released Peter as they saw that Harry was making his way towards them and Harry was barely able to blink before he found himself trapped in Peter's arms and being yanked back to one of the chairs. The man was searching for wounds all over his body and Harry looked towards Talia for help, only to find the entire room staring at him in shock. One of his eyebrows rose, he understood Peter's reaction, but not theirs. Was there something he missed? "What's up with you guys? Did something happen while I was showing you my memories?"

A loud growl echoed around the room and Harry looked at Peter in surprise. The man was looking at him with so much anger in his eyes that Harry would have taken a step back if he hadn't been trapped in Peter's arms on the couch. He may be a wizard, but the werewolf was extremely strong. "You are asking us if something happened?! What the hell was up with your memories? How the f*** did you survive and where the hell is the S*B that killed you?!"

Harry blinked in surprise at Peter's words then he remembered that he had been interrupted before he could show them that Voldemort had been defeated. He cupped Peter's cheek and insistently made him look at him. "He is dead. I killed him three years ago and we won the war. If he had still been out there then I wouldn't have moved to Beacon Hills. After the war I finished school and then I started working as an Auror, which is the magical equivalent of the muggle police. It's what I've been doing for two years until I decided to get away from everything and I moved here instead. Kingsley gave me the arson case just mere moments before I left to come here."

Harry found himself crushed against Peter's chest as someone in the room cleared their throat. Harry looked at Talia, who had been the source of the sound and he saw that she was frowning before she spoke. "How did you survive being killed? From what I know about the killing curse… no one survives it."

Harry nodded, or at least tried to. Peter was kind of cutting off his air-supply until his grip slackened a bit. It was clear that he was also waiting for an answer since his wolf had visibly receded once again when it learned that the enemy was already dead. So Harry launched into an explanation about the protection of his mother's love and then the destruction of the Horcrux within him. His life story left many shocked and sickened. What kind of monster tried to kill a baby and then afterwards hunted a child for seven years and what kind of man placed a baby with abusive people even after he was warned?

The wizard became uncomfortable at the varied expressions that were visible around the room. He looked at them sternly. "The past is in the past. I overcame those obstacles years ago and the reason I moved here was to get away from all that. I hadn't planned on telling anyone but Peter the story, but I understand the mentality of a pack. I will however be unable to stay if you can't treat me like you treat any other person you meet."

Peter's arms tightened around him and Harry didn't even have to glance behind him to know that Peter was probably glaring at his family in warning. Their expressions quickly changed, but a silent pain raced through Harry's heart. Would they only keep him around because they felt sorry for him now or were some of them actually thinking about the fame that would probably come to them from the wizarding world's side if he were to join their family?

Footsteps caught his attention and he was surprised to see Talia walking towards him with a thoughtful expression on her face. She looked at Harry. "You said that you have different inheritances right?" Harry nodded. He didn't really understand what the woman was thinking. "Then why don't you change your name? You could use your middle name with one of the other surnames and then nobody would immediately be able to link you to your previous life if you stayed here."

Harry's eyes widened. He wasn't surprised about the idea since it had occurred to him a few times, but he was surprised about the fact that it was someone he barely knew that was suggesting it. Did that mean that they wouldn't try to use his name like many people had tried to do in the past? He looked at Peter for some clarification.

"The members of the Hale family come from a noble line of werewolves, so we know how a name can bear a lot of weight. The legend says that there once was a king with three sons. The kingdom was in trouble due to food shortages since it hadn't rained in a long time and the people were growing hungry. One day the youngest son returned to the castle with an excited tale. He told his father that he had found a nearby place where a god resided and that there was plenty of food there." Harry frowned. This wasn't a story that he had ever heard before.

"The king sent his two other sons to investigate and sure enough they came back with the same story. So the king sent his youngest to the god's home in an effort to gain some sympathy and the youngest brother returned with the news that the god had allowed them to gather as much food as they needed, but they only had a single day's time. The boy tried to warn his father and his brothers that the god had also forbidden them from killing any of his precious wolves, but the king and the two older brothers didn't pay him much attention in their haste to gather as many people as possible to go fetch some food."

Harry had a bad feeling as he took in the story. "As you can imagine, the people stormed the place and took as much of the food as they could. They killed every animal that they could get their hands on as well. When they stumbled upon a pack of wolves, the king gave the order to kill and the oldest son did so without thinking twice. The second son first refused since he remembered something about the wolves, but the pressure from his father and oldest brother led to him doing it in the end. The youngest son completely refused to kill the wolves and the king stated that he would then have to starve."

Harry's head hung sadly as Peter told the story, but he still didn't know why he was telling the tale. "The god appeared just as the last wolf was killed and he destroyed the people that the king had brought to his lands without a second thought. He then turned to the king and his three sons. His gaze shifted from the oldest to the youngest and his gaze softened as it reached the youngest brother. The god then said, '_Since you are the only one that heeded my words, but didn't have the strength or presence to make the others hear you, I grant you the power of a wolf form. Your body will remain human in an effort to hide your gifts and they will only appear when you will them to. This will ensure that your enemies would be unable to find you."_

Harry's eyes widened. He knew that the youngest brother had the same gifts as Peter and his family did. "The god then turned to the second brother and said, _'Since you hesitated until your father and brother forced you to kill, you will remain human for most of your days, but once the full moon rises you will be unable to control yourself and for a single night each month you will take the form of that which you killed as penance.' _The king and the older brother were very worried at this point, but they couldn't move away from the god."

The wizard nodded to show that he was still listening when Peter squeezed his hand slightly. "The god stepped in front of the oldest brother and his expression became hard. '_You will spend the rest of your life as a large and magnificent wolf known as a Direwolf. Hunters will desire your pelt and the challenge you bring and so you will be hunted for as long as you live.' _The god then turned to the king and his eyes were dead as he looked at the man. _'You will represent the victims that die when the gift and curses of your sons are passed along' _and with that the king fell to the ground in great pain as the wolf gene killed him from the inside."

Peter's expression was serious as he looked at Harry. "We are descended from the youngest brother and ever since that day the descendants of the two older brothers have tried to use our gifted bloodline in order to try and cure themselves. My family didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, but I also think that you have kind of misread their expressions. We hate the thought of anyone being used or manipulated no matter who they are and we understand the pain because most of us either went through it ourselves or knew someone who went through it." Peter's fists visible clenched. "I refuse to brush your situation off as nothing though so those bastards should be glad that they died before I got my hands on them."

This made Harry chuckle darkly again before he could help it and Peter turned fully towards him. "This is the second time I mention death and this is also the second time that you laugh about it as if it doesn't matter. What's going on?" Harry blushed a bit. "Let's just say death is an old friend so even crossing over wouldn't stop me from getting revenge on the people that hurt you as well as my own enemies."

Peter immediately grabbed him by the shoulders and Harry felt confused as he was met with an angry glare. "I don't care how many times you have already died or almost died, you will not talk about killing yourself or dying in such a way just to get back at people who already died!" Harry felt his anger rise in response as he finally decided that he had had enough of being literally yanked and pushed around.

"Stop making assumptions about the things I do or say! What made you think that I was even talking about suicide or dying for revenge? Did it even occur to you that I was actually being serious? Everything was going well until you told me that I was your mate and now you seem to use it as a reason to yank me around for every little thing when something happens! I know that you may find it hard to control your wolf sometimes but I am not some rag-doll that must be thrown around damn it!"

Harry took a deep breath before he got up. Peter was shocked so he didn't try to hold on to him and Harry's expression became shuttered. "You know what? I'm out. I hate fights so come and find me once you are ready to talk to me without allowing your hormonal werewolf tendencies to take over because if I get shaken, pushed, dragged or squashed one more time because you are unable to control your inner wolf when you see or hear something that you don't like, then I swear I will end up punching you or something. I have had enough of everyone making assumptions about me and now it seems that it will happen no matter where I go."

Harry froze as his own words registered to him. He couldn't believe that things had escalated so suddenly and a part of him knew that he shouldn't have exploded over Peter being protective of him like he just did. He hadn't meant to say it the way he had, but it had happened and he didn't know how to take it back in a way that would allow Peter to see that he actually liked the fact that the werewolf liked him so much. Sure he hadn't liked the assumptions, but there were better ways that he could have expressed that. Embarrassment flooded his body as he looked around the room and the need to escape took over him. Peter probably wouldn't want him again after everything he had just said.

…

A pop echoed around the room and Peter found himself collapsing to his knees in shock. He hadn't really been yanking Harry around that much was he? _Maybe _a voice supplied. And he wasn't really making assumptions about some of the things that Harry had said… _Yes, you are, but only because they are different from the world you know. _Why did Harry react so badly to it though? He could have tried to explain instead. The embarrassed flush that he had seen on Harry's face before he had disappeared told him that Harry hadn't really meant to lose control of his temper like he had.

Peter stood up from the floor and sat back down on the couch. His family started making angry comments but he glared at them and ordered them to be quiet. "You all saw how much Harry had went through, is it so strange that such a life had left scars?" A sudden thought occurred to him and Peter's eyes widened in shock. "He had spent his entire life fighting to live! No wonder he got angry when I said what I did. I don't know why he got so angry about the other stuff, but I intend to find out."

With that Peter shifted and he ran all the way over to Harry's place. Their houses were close together if he used the shortcut through the woods so he would get there faster than he would have if he had taken his car. He stopped at Harry's front door and he was only slightly out of breath. He was about to knock on it when a multitude of scents assaulted his senses.

He smelt the presence other people, but they didn't have the scent of Harry's friends. He briefly wondered whether the other people that were supposed to guard them, had appeared, but Harry had told him that they would only arrive the next morning. He lifted his hand and tried to knock softly, but the moment his fist touched the wood, the door creaked open.

Apprehension filled him as he slowly walked inside and he looked around until the scent of gunpowder, blood and chloroform reached his nose. Peter's body froze in fear before he ran through the house. "Harry, where are you?!" Finding him nowhere, Peter finally stopped in the room where the smell of blood was the strongest. But Harry wasn't there either. He took a step forward and felt something roll under his foot. When he removed his foot from the object and stepped back, Peter's fear turned to fury.

Harry's wand was lying on the floor at his feet and there was blood splattered all around it. It was clear that he had been shot and without his wand, Harry probably wouldn't be able to fight back. The chloroform had definitely been used to keep him passed out although Peter wondered how the people had been able to ambush the man. Harry had mentioned that there were shields monitoring his house so how had they slipped through?

Another scent invaded his senses and Peter looked at the kitchen-counter where he immediately saw an envelope. Peter walked towards it before he picked it up. His name was on the cover so he opened it. He immediately realized that the letter wasn't from Harry though.

_**Peter Hale**_

_**We have your friend and so it would be in your best interests to do as we say. We have been notified about his magical affliction and so we have taken some precautions in turn. Of course, they will be next on the list once we have eradicated those of your ilk, but for now it provides an opportunity.**_

_**Meet us at the place where you took a young life and surrender completely on the night of the new moon after you've also returned the members that got taken. If you do so, then we will let him go for now, but if you don't… well then, we have a certain amount of samples here that some of us would be all too eager to test on a newly discovered race.**_

_**You better hurry**_

_**Argent**_

Cold fury swept through Peter's body and he stormed towards the door. He didn't expect to see anyone in his current state so when the door swung open, he quickly had to jump back. He looked at Draco in shock before his mind alerted him that the blonde could be able to help him. He grabbed Draco by the shoulders. "Harry has been kidnapped by the hunters! They want their comrades and me in exchange for him!"

Draco immediately froze in his tracks and Peter dragged the blonde into the house. The Auror immediately surveyed the room before he turned to Peter with a frown. "These hunters dislike anything supernatural right?" Peter nodded worriedly and Draco sighed. "It seems like they tricked someone from the wizarding community into helping them."

Peter's eyes widened in alarm. "What do you mean? I thought everyone liked Harry." Draco turned fully towards him. "There are a lot of people who aren't happy that Harry killed the Dark Lord and if the hunters promised them immunity from the hunt, then they would gladly help the group after they found out that the hunters intended to capture or kill Harry. Now normally he would easily be able to take all of them on, but my guess is that he was upset enough about something that he didn't even sense the threat at all."

Draco gave Peter a pointed look and Peter sank into the nearest chair while looking extremely pale. "It's my fault. I made assumptions instead of asking him about something that bothered me after he revealed his past to us. He ended up apparating out in anger and I was in shock so I didn't immediately follow him. I started following him after a few minutes had already passed though and I ran all the way here in wolf form. They must have been waiting for him or me or maybe even both of us."

Draco nodded before he cast a patronus and sent it to Kingsley with a message. He then looked at Peter as if debating something and the werewolf looked at him with a determined look that said it all… he was going to be in the search whether the wizards like it or not.

Draco nodded and he motioned for Peter to follow him. The werewolf then suddenly stopped him with a hand on his arm before holding out a thin object. "I found Harry's wand on the floor and I think that he has been shot. Is there something that would be able to help him even if he doesn't have his wand even if they used something to keep him asleep for a while?"

Draco glanced at the wand before he looked at Peter with a grim expression on his face. "If it had been just the loss of his wand, then Harry would have been fine since he is one of the few wizards who can actually do magic wandlessly. Depending on where he has been shot, the pain and location might hinder his ability to concentrate enough to do wandless magic though and if they somehow put him to sleep without treating his wound, then he might be very weak and disorientated by the time that he actually wakes up."

Peter growled at this. "Isn't there a way for you to track him?" Draco nodded. "Yes, I am going to use a Point-Me spell. We will be able to find him easily with it unless the witch or wizard that is working with them was smart enough to put up wards." A second later he pointed his wand and said the spell.

To both Peter and Draco's relief, the Point-Me spell immediately zeroed in on a direction and Draco suddenly cast a Notice-Me-Not spell on both of them before grinning cheekily. "Luckily enough for me, Harry wasn't the only wizard who managed to gain a magical creature as an Animagus form."

Peter looked at him in confusion before he was forced to step away with a surprised yelp as Draco's body suddenly grew bigger and longer. A minute later he was faced with a huge pure-white dragon standing on Harry's lawn. He was sure that his jaw was about to hit the floor but the dragon nudged him and he was reminded of the fact that now was not the time to stand around.

At the dragon's look, Peter immediately climbed onto its back and he had to hold on tight as powerful wings lifted them off of the ground. He looked in front of them in surprise when he saw Draco's wand magically floating in front of the dragon as Draco followed the direction in which the wand pointed and he almost gave into the urge to pinch himself as he realized that he was actually sitting on the back of a real-life freakin' DRAGON while flying after a real magical WAND!

After a few minutes of flying, he was relieved to see that the wand was finally starting to arch a little as if they were getting closer to Harry's location. A mansion surrounded by trees came into view and Draco took a sharp nosedive from out of the clouds, after grabbing his wand in one of his claws.

Peter held tightly onto the spikes in order to keep himself from falling off and the only thing that kept him from shouting in excitement at the ride once they landed, was the fact that his mate was still in danger. Draco immediately changed back into his human form and sent something called a Patronus to the other Aurors.

They slowly moved towards the mansion as Draco cast a spell that would detect any muggle traps while also shielding them and Peter learned that the most convenient thing about magic was that when magic was being cast in a certain area, electronic devices refused to function correctly. This meant that the cameras and surveillance technology that the Argents had, wouldn't even see them coming.

Peter felt his heart clench as they neared the mansion. He was afraid of what they might find. He knew the Argents' brand of hospitality and he only hoped that they had left his mate alone after the chloroform put him to sleep. Peter could feel his wolf prowling inside him and he longed to join together with it so that they could rip through their enemies together.

Draco put a steadying hand on his shoulder and Peter nodded in understanding. He wasn't going to lose control unless his mate was injured. Something growled inside of him… _He is already injured. We need to get to our mate immediately!_ He felt his eyes flash blue for a second and Draco gave him a warning look.

"Keep it together! You can't allow yourself to lose control until we know that Harry is safe, otherwise they might just take him somewhere else. Don't forget that they have one or two wizards on their side as well." Peter nodded as he forced his wolf to calm down.

They snuck in closer and evaded the guards as Draco spotted an open window. He moved towards it and Peter grabbed his arm and shook his head. Draco nodded and cast a detection charm before silently cursing. The room with the open window had quite a few magical traps and curses laid out for them. If Peter hadn't stopped him then they would have walked straight into a trap.

Peter glanced up and his wolf caught the scent of his mate. He suppressed a growl with great difficulty before he drew Draco's attention and pointed upwards. This actually made both of them frown. Usually the most logical choice would be to hold prisoners in the dungeons or basement area and Peter definitely knew that this manor had a vast basement area, so why wasn't Harry being kept there…unless the hunters expected them to storm the basement first and to trap them there somehow.

The sudden sound of an argument reached Peter's ears. He leaned in close to Draco and whispered. "There is an argument going on at the window where I smell Harry's scent. Can you hide us and levitate us up there?"

Draco nodding before he strengthened the disillusionment spell on them. He then Levitated Peter up to the window before unshrinking his broom and climbing onto it. They slowly peaked into the room and the first thing both of them spotted was Harry being laid down on a couch.

They both breathed a sigh of relief when they saw that except for a bandage on Harry's right arm, he was completely unharmed. The man who laid him down, abruptly turned to the older man that stood behind him and Peter was shocked at the anger on the man's face as he spoke.

"This is not us, Gerard! Kidnapping teenagers barely out of school? Going after a werewolf just because he is different? Kate and the others broke the code, they were targeting an entire family even though there were innocent wolves and humans inside that house as well. What happened to the code? We are only supposed to target those that hunt us, not those that make it a point to stay away from us and whom are just acting to protect their family! You caught Peter Hale when he was just a boy and even though he did nothing wrong, you ordered your men to torture him and now you are still after him?"

Peter felt completely stunned as he felt Draco touch his shoulder. He turned to the wizard to explain. "The man who laid Harry down is Chris Argent. The other man is his father, Gerard Argent. It seems like even though most of the family is corrupt, there are still one or two who are actually still aiming to do things for the right reasons."

Draco nodded and they turned their attention back to the two men. Gerard looked like he was fuming, but Chris wasn't giving him a chance to speak as he listed most of the other stuff that he had thought wrong with his family. Finally, Chris turned around with a sigh. "I will not be a part of this family any longer, if this is going to continue."

He looked up and his eyes widened for a second before he turned again. Peter felt conflicted as he realized that the man had somehow just seen them through the disillusionment spell. He looked to Draco and the blonde nodded since he had seen it too. Both of them expected the man to give away their location, but the man merely turned and told his father to get out.

The older man stormed out, but he turned back before he reached the door. "This is not over Chris. I will give you time to get over your temper tantrum and then it will be you that ends the life of that boy after we have learned his kinds' secrets!" The man turned and stormed out and Peter could hear a lock turn in the door.

He and Peter both looked at each other. _Was the old man senile or something? _Locking his grown son in a room and calling his argument a temper tantrum really makes a person wonder when the Argent Patriarch had lost his marbles.

They both startled when the window in front of them was suddenly opened and Chris Argent stepped close enough to survey them. "You must be his friends. You better get in here before someone sees you."

Draco and Peter glanced at each other before they entered the room one after another. Peter immediately ran over to Harry while Draco had his wand trained on Chris. The man lifted his hands to show that he was unarmed as his eyes widened in realization as he watched Peter run his hand's over Harry in order to survey him for injuries before dragging him onto his lap.

Draco smirked a bit. It was quite clear that those two were mates. He turned to Chris. "So why are you helping us, or at least, why did you bring Harry here and why did you stay silent about our presence?"

Chris shrugged. "You probably heard the argument. I don't like what my family is doing. This wasn't what we first stood for." Draco frowned. "You know that our people will probably arrest the rest of the hunters now. Why would you betray your own family like that?"

Chris' expression turned grim. "I have a wife and a daughter. I want to protect them both, but if I followed the new ways of my family then the only way that I saw this ending was with the death of both of them and probably myself included. I don't want to be the one that rips families apart just because they are different. I want to be able to do the right thing."

Draco nodded and lowered his wand. He made a move to walk to Harry's side when the room's door was suddenly blasted off of its hinges. His eyes widened in horror as he recognized the person that stood in the doorway. "Theo? What are you doing here?"

His friend didn't answer, instead he only had eyes for Harry as he turned and lifted his wand. Peter began to growl and Draco quickly stupefied Theo before he realized that Theo's expression seemed to be a bit weird. He cast a newly invented prognosis spell and it revealed that his friend was currently under the Imperius Curse.

Draco quickly repaired the door before putting several wards in place. He then turned to Theo and cast a Finite Incantatem that removed both the Imperius and the Stupefy. Theo blinked a few times before he sat up and looked around in confusion. His expression soon morphed into horror as his mind caught up with the fact that he had been under the Imperius curse.

He quickly turned to Draco. "You have to get out of here! Pansy convinced Goyle to help her with the hunters after you left her. She blames Harry for your change in attitude and she believes that he had somehow lured you away from her. She dragged Goyle in on it when she realized that she couldn't do it alone and he would be willing to help since he blames Harry for Crabbe's death. They also tried to involve Blaise, but he refused and they didn't want to risk controlling him since his mother would see right through it."

Draco and Peter glanced at each other before nodding. Theo was telling the truth and that meant that they had to leave as soon as possible. Draco knew that Pansy had become quite a nasty piece of work once Voldemort had finally branded her and she had immediately been taken under Bellatrix's wing in order to learn how to fight.

He glanced at the hunter. "Is your wife and daughter here?" The hunter nodded with a grimace and Draco himself frowned. "You need to get them out of here immediately. Your father's mind is unstable and he could snap with at any point in time due to anger mismanagement. He might hurt them to get back at you."

Chris paled at this and made a move for the door before turning towards the window as if he was going to go out that way. Draco just shook his head in slight exasperation before turning the man towards the direction of the door. "Wizard, remember?" With that he unlocked the door with a wave of his wand and cast a disillusionment spell on him.

Peter picked Harry up in his arms and he could feel his wolf calm down just a little bit more. He glanced at Draco before stopping Chris just as he was about to exit the door. "Are there any other hunters on this floor?"

Chris Argent stopped and thought for a minute before he shook his head. "You would have felt them if there were. We need to hurry though, they are currently documenting and changing shifts so we might be able to sneak out without anyone knowing."

Peter and Draco acknowledged this with a nod of their heads even thought Theo seemed to grimace slightly as he cast worried eyes towards the door. Chris turned and walked out of the room. Theo turned and followed him with a slight nod in Draco's direction.

This caused Peter to look at Draco in confusion and the blonde shrugged. "We're used to working together. The nod means that he is going to follow Argent and then make sure that they make it out without a problem."

Peter's lips quirked slightly in acknowledgement before he turned and faced the window. "So, are you going to get us out of here?" Draco nodded before he grabbed Peter's arm and turned them on the spot to apparate.

It felt normal up until the point where it felt like something was snapping closed around his one ankle and with that, the three found themselves trapped within a cold and dark cell. Peter barely managed to hold onto Harry as they fell and he threw a glare at Draco. Before he could say something though, he noted that Draco's expression was one full of apprehension.

An evil chuckle caught their attention and their eyes widened when they saw Gerard Argent standing next to Pansy and Goyle on the other side of the bars. The man glared at them. "Did you really think that I wouldn't set up a trap in case you found your way inside the compound?" He looked down and frowned when he saw that they had somehow managed to find Harry.

His glare turned into an expression of pure anger. "It seems that I have to teach my son about what happens if you betray your family… hand over the boy and I will allow your deaths to be a little less painful once we are through with you." Peter growled loudly and he resisted the urge to glance at Draco in surprise when the blonde gave a similar growl. Apparently, the instincts of the Animagus forms seemed to blend in quite a bit with the witch or wizard that achieves the form.

Gerard's expression suddenly relaxed and a bloodthirsty smile hovered around his lips. "I suppose that I would now be able to see a few spells in action then." With that Goyle and Pansy whipped out their wands, but Draco was a second faster as he brought out his own wand and cast a Protego Maxima.

Peter could immediately see the strain as Draco protected them against the barrage of spells and it distracted him to such an extent that he almost missed the sight of the gun that Gerard pulled. Luckily, he was able to push the blonde away from the path that the bullet took, but in the process it broke Draco's concentration and the shield fell.

Both Draco and Peter immediately collapsed in pain as the Crucios tore through their bodies and Peter only had a split second to feel relief at the fact that Harry had landed on top of him and not under him, before his entire mind had to be aimed to combat the need to scream. He glanced over to see that Draco was in the same situation. They both refused to give their tormentors the satisfaction of hearing them scream.

A scoff drew their attention to the old man and Peter's wolf howled in his mind as it registered that Gerard was now aiming the gun straight at Harry's head, yet Peter couldn't order his body to move beyond the spasms that the spell was causing. Pansy and Goyle suddenly noticed what Gerard was doing and they stopped their spells immediately and turned their wands on the old man, leaving Draco and Peter's bodies, spasming in relief, but unable to move.

"What the hell Gerard? We told you that we would help you if you gave us the Savior brat in return and you agreed." The man glared at them. "I did say that, but I have decided that the brat is too much trouble, now deal with them or I will deal with you first!" The two aimed their wands higher and Gerard took out a device from his pocket with his free hand.

His smile turned knowing as he pressed a button and Pansy and Goyle suddenly collapsed in pain with their bodies thrashing as if they themselves were under a Crucio while they were clawing at their necks. Gerard kept his finger on the button for quite a while before he let go, leaving the witch and wizard twitching on the floor. He gathered their wands. "We knew that you would easily double-cross us, so we took the liberty of adding a shock collar system into the chokers that we gave you as 'membership indicators'. Now, where was I? Oh yes." He turned back and aimed the gun at Harry's head.

A shout behind him startled him and the gun went off a split second before another gunshot echoed through the air. Peter finally managed to lift his head and he was surprised to see Chris standing next to a woman who was still holding a smoking gun. She turned to her husband. "I always did say that your father had a few screws loose."

Chris grimaced, but he said nothing as he moved over to open the cell door. Theo appeared and he tied up Pansy and Goyle, who had passed out from the literal shock to their systems. He then turned and cast a spell at both Draco and Peter, which lessened the pain just enough for them to be able stand.

Peter frowned at the smell of blood in the air and he wondered if the wound in Harry's arm had opened again during their fall. His breath froze in his throat as he glanced towards Harry's arm, but instead his gaze paused at the sight of blood on a spot over his mate's heart. He hopefully looked down at himself in the hope that the stray bullet had hit him somewhere, but he had no such luck.

He frantically started to rip open Harry's shirt in order to survey the wound and his wolf let out a heart-tearing howl as it realized that the bullet had struck Harry's heart. The world around him ceased to exist as he listened to his mate's rattling breaths and he almost scratched Draco when the man started to frantically yank at him.

"Peter, we need to get Harry to a medi-witch!" He barely registered when the blonde gave up on getting him to respond and instead levitated both him and Harry out of the cell so that they could apparate. He actually did miss the fact that his eyes had bled out red and that he had bitten Chris Argent when the man tried to calm him down from his feral state and anything else that might have happened, was lost when both Draco and Theo hit him with an overpowered sleeping spell in order to be able to remove Harry from his arms.

He finally woke up three days later to a somber mood running through the Hale house. He opened his eyes and for a few minutes he was confused when his wolf immediately started pacing inside of him. He heard someone next to him and he was surprised to see Chris Argent sitting in a chair next to his bed.

The man looked like he had grown younger and aged all at once and it only took the pained expression on the man's face, for Peter to remember everything that had occurred. He jumped up and rushed to the door, but Chris Argent was in front of him in a second and Peter took a shocked step back as he took in the fact that Chris' eyes had turned gold.

"I bit you…" He frowned. "But I couldn't have turned you, I'm not an Alpha." Chris raised a brow. "Your eyes say different. You are now an Alpha of your own pack Peter, but so far it only has me and Derek in it." Peter frowned at the answer, but he ignored it for now since there was something a lot more important to think about. "What about Harry? Is he ok? Did they manage to remove the bullet?"

Chris' expression became strained. "The wizarding world seems like it can do a lot of things, but they cannot revive someone whose heart had already stopped without turning that person into some kind of wraith."

Peter's body froze. "D-d-does that mean that he didn't made it?" Chris' gaze fell to the floor. "They are allowing us to say our goodbyes in about an hour's time. We were all just waiting for you to wake up." With that Chris slowly left the room and Peter stepped backwards until his legs hit the bed before he sank down on it.

_No, they're lying, or they are just playing some kind of prank on me. Isn't that usually what happens in the movies? They act like someone is gone to allow the other person to admit to themselves that they cannot live without that person and then the person appears 100% healthy or at least alive! Harry is a hero in the wizarding world, fate won't allow him to die after he just gained the life, he wanted… would it? _He quickly stood up to grab a shower. He was going to get to the bottom of this!

An hour later he stood before a quiet room. It was as if no one even dared to breathe ever since they spotted him coming through the door, but his family silently brushed up against him in comfort ever so often. The sound of footsteps caused them to look up and they silently stood up to follow the medi-witch when she motioned for them to follow.

Peter felt like he was about to tear down the place when he noticed that they were going through a door labeled 'Morgue'. _Weren't they taking this a bit too far? _But all thoughts left him when he spotted a pale body on a bed. Peter frowned as he expected Harry to jump up and declare that it was all just payback because of his actions before the kidnapping, but his heart broke as he realized that he couldn't hear Harry's heart.

Needless to say, he lost it and it didn't surprise him much when the blast of a spell sent him back to the darkness that he had left just barely more than an hour ago. He WAS surprised when he woke up to angry shouting a few hours later though and he got up to follow the sound on auto-pilot without allowing a single thought to run through his mind in fear of remembering what he was trying to forget.

It was because of this that he didn't even move to protect himself when a spell froze him in place the moment he entered the living room. He mentally ranted as he noticed that the two named Pansy and Goyle had somehow managed to escape and get into the Hale house and everyone was stunned while they ranted to a stupefied Draco about how unfair things were.

_How were enemies able to suddenly just waltz into the Hale house like this?_ He fully wolfed out when he noticed that they had Harry's body floating behind them, but still he couldn't move. Pansy saw this as she paused in her rant and she grinned evilly before moving Harry's body towards her. "It seems that Potter here was more than just a toy to the big bad wolf here, Goyle. Maybe we can have our fun and payback in a different way…"

Peter tried to thrash as Pansy conjured a knife while walking over purposely to Harry's body, but he was unable to do anything as she traced the blade across Harry's chest, making a crimson line appear as the wound started bleeding. Peter frowned. Dead bodies don't usually bleed like that…

His thoughts had barely left him when Harry's body gave a jerk before straightening out and hovering over the ground in a standing position. Pansy gave a yelp as she jumped back and she almost knocked over Goyle as they watched Harry's body in horror. The body jerked again before Harry's eyes shot open and gasps echoed the room as they saw that his eyes were completely black.

Everyone stayed frozen, even though Pansy and Goyle's spells had broken the moment they lost their concentration. The air started growing cold and the shadows started thickening around Harry's body. It didn't take long for Peter to realize that the shadows had formed a shroud that covered Harry's entire form.

A fearful whisper of 'Dementor' reached his ears before Harry's shrouded form swooped forward and lifted Pansy and Goyle from the floor by their cloaks. A rasping sound echoed through the room and the two began kicking and screaming frantically in fear before the strength seemed to sag out of their bodies and they grew limp.

Lights left their bodies from their open mouths, but instead of swallowing it like the form seemed to want to do in the beginning, it dropped the two limp bodies and sniffed out the lights with its long fingers. The shadows suddenly left Harry's form as soon as the lights were out and Peter jumped forward just in time to catch Harry as his body dropped towards the floor.

The wizard looked up at him through dazed, but thankfully, emerald colored eyes and Peter allowed his eyes to sweep down the other man's form in surprise as he noticed that none of the wounds had remained. Harry gave him a cheeky smirk. "Told you that death is nothing to me… I can't die even if I wanted to…" At Peter's glare, Harry's expression suddenly cleared up and he quickly rushed to explain. "…not that I want to die of course. I was just saying."

Peter just shook his head and crushed the wizard to him. His mate was going to make him old before his time. He lifted his head. "What do you mean that you cannot die?" Harry grimaced before he looked apologetically towards everyone in the room. "It's something I inherited. After the previous Master of Death, I was next in line and he decided that he was tired of being Master of Death, so the so-called mantle passed on to me through a certain series of events and tests. That is another reason why the killing curse didn't kill me, even though my mother's protection helped a lot."

No one knew what to say about it, but as much as they wanted to rant to Harry about how he could have warned them, they were just happy to know that he was ok. Draco stepped forward. "What was that Dementor form? I thought you only had a Thestral form?"

Harry shrugged. "You can think of the Dementors as the offspring of Death's reapers and since it all falls under Death's domain, I can take their forms. Even my Animagus form is a product of the Master of Death title." He frowned. "The reason that I didn't tell anyone about this is because I first thought it was a joke and then I kind of feared that people would use me as a lab-rat just for interest sake."

His words caused everyone in the room to immediately and quite adamantly shake their heads. They would keep his secret. He looked around and frowned as he noticed that the man named Chris as well as his wife and daughter was there. His eyes widened slightly when he registered that he felt a pack bond with the man, and he turned to Peter.

"Peter, show me your eyes." The werewolf looked at him in confusion, but he did as requested and whatever Harry saw, made him nod his head knowingly. "I thought as much. It is very rare for two siblings to both be Alphas and it only happens when the wolf-gene itself senses that something was going to happen along the line."

Peter frowned at this. "You mean that my wolf knew that this was going to happen?" Harry shook his head. "It's not that simple. Essentially the soul knows its other half before it is born into this world. It has to be so since the soul would not be able to recognize its other half unless it has had contact with it previously. This also allows both souls to analyze each other's personality and your soul probably noticed something about mine, that…" He noticed that everyone was looking at him in confusion and he paused before laughing nervously.

"Ok, long story short is that your soul forced itself to evolve in order to be able to sync correctly with mine after everything that had happened to me, happened and this caused your wolf side to evolve as well." Peter's eyes widened in understanding, but a knock on the door interrupted whatever he was going to say.

Kingsley and a few other Aurors stepped inside and the man made a beeline for Harry. It didn't take long to explain everything, and Harry and Peter soon found themselves at Harry's house where extra rooms had been added for Chris and his family as well as Derek so that the newly formed pack bonds didn't get strained.

Harry had of course silenced every room to enhance the privacy before they headed to bed and he now lay in Peter's arms. Both of them could feel the gap that had slightly formed despite the events of the last few days and they were both determined to bridge it.

Peter turned to Harry. "I'm sorry that I went overboard like that. I didn't mean to overreact." Harry shook his head. "You weren't the only one and I understand, I just don't like being controlled." Peter nodded in acknowledgement before he turned to watch Harry's face once more.

"So, this Thestral thing… what is it?" Harry shrugged. "Its like a skeletal horse with black flesh and bat-like wings. It can only be seen by people who has witnessed a death." Peter nodded, but Harry could clearly see his frown, so he smiled and got up. "Come, I will show you." Peter followed him and stood a few steps back while Harry changed forms.

Once he was done, Peter allowed his gaze to run over the creature that Harry had become, in reverence. Harry snorted and nudged him and Peter got the idea before he swung his leg and climbed onto Harry's back. As they flew through the skies, Peter reflected that he never would have though that his life would turn out this way and a smile curled his lips as he stroked Harry's sides. _And I wouldn't have it any other way._

_**The End**_


End file.
